time passed by
by GOANDSONNYITUP
Summary: gwack what happens when rhys goes bad
1. so it begins

**I dont own the characters tho I wish I could own torchwood :) I just wrote freely comment freely nothin to harsh it was my first story if u want me to right summit else just say I give it a try :)**

Jack and Gwen walked up to the door step,the leaves danced round in circles wind blew through them ,making Gwen's black hair whip her cold face,they walked up the well worn concrete path as they reach the door, Gwen pulled her hand out of her pocket ,She pressed the button the ring of the doorbell filled the air she quickly put her hand back in the warm heated pocket they waited to see who would greet them ,an old worn man opened the door with and smiled which behind was hiding pain, they walk into the warm and old scented house .On the walls hung photos of the past some new some old only one stood out to Jack, He nuged Gwen,He looked at her pointed at the painting and then turned to face the well aged man staring at his company.

"Hello my names Jack this is my college"

"Gwen"

" We was just wondering who this young lady stood by you in this photo is."

The old man spoke with a ruff edged voice"That was my Sister Melody before she died in fact I think this was the year before, what fun times we had "

Gwen spoke next "Yes do you know what happed to her"

"No but she was found by a lake in which she was dressed in a white dress that had blood stains on it but no evidence of a fight against the killer,Pretty lucky I would say if I would of got my hands on the person who did that"The old man made a face that showed his hidden pain.

**thanks review if you want me to continue consider this a tester**


	2. when it all crashes down

SECOND CHAPTER HOPE U LIKE it im sorry if i have bad grammar or spelling im dumb when it comes to those things:)

Jack and Gwen walked in to the front room of the small,broken house on the mantle piece hung a photo of a large family .There was a man that looked slightly like the old man that had welcomed them into his small house.

"So"Gwen started "How long have you lived here"

"A while I moved here when my sister had died,I had to get out of that place to much hid there"

"Can we look around"Gwen intrupted him

"NO I would rather you didn't can you go now im a little busy"he pulled gwen out of her seat and jack followed. He marched her out of the door ,she didn't protest she just walked along and jumped out of the door,Jack jumped to her side and they walked down the eroded path.

When they got back to the hub jack walked in to his office ,Gwen went to sit at her desk ,she grabed the paper work and started typing it onto her computer,her phone went off vibrating in her jumper pocket,she read the message.

Rhys

Hey gwen could you come home,I have tea ready x

Gwen walked into the flat she smelt beacon she walked into the front room Rhys was sat at the table eating, she spoted her plate and put it onto the table and grabbed a glass of wine and sat down.

"Hey Rhys,Hi Gwen had a good day at work"He snaped "comminication to much for you now"

"Oh shut it Rhys"

"You spend all day in that place and you cant even carry a conversation whats happend to us Gwen".

"Rhys I fight aliens its quite tiring not up for a chat so shut it ok "

"No Gwen ever since you been with Torchwood you changed you dont even say hello any more"

"I SAID SHUT IT RHYS SO JUST DO IT YOU PRICK I HAVE HAD A LONG DAY AND CAN DO WITH OUT ALL THE BABY BABBLE OK"Gwen walked in to her room

"OH PISS OF THEN GO BACK TO WORK IF YOU CANT SEE THAT ITS YOUR FAULT WE FIGHT SO MUCH THEN JUST GO"Rhy shouted

in a annoyed anger she packed her things then got into the silver car and drove off .She arived at the hub, Jack was still there doing more paper work

"Hey Gwen what you doing back here"

"Um well I kind off walked out on Rhys"

"Why"

"Because he kept saying I wouldn't talk to him and it was my fault we fought it probably is its just i cant even,thers to many thoughts jack the job its to amazing and he cant experience it i love him so much i just need him to understand that is hard and just i rhys hes just"She crammed out her mouth but then she burst out crying and fell to the floor and lay there huging her legs Jack walked up to her and sat down by her,he toke her hand and stroked it.

"It will be ok promise"He picked her up and carred her out side into the looked at him.  
>"What are you doing Jack Harkness"<p>

"Taking you back to your huspand"

"No"

"Yes, Mrs Cooper you are a stuborn women"

She frowed at him**,** hegrinned back and jumped into the front seat after putting her in the passenger seat of the suv.


	3. break it up

They arrived at the door of her flat she protested in whisperers"Jack let me go back I don't think he wants me back after what I said to him"

"It will be fine Gwen, its Rhys"he said true fully

Jack knocked on the door rhys answered it dressed in his PJs he looked at Gwen and walked away jack walked out of the building, Gwen walked into the flat,Rhys was sat on the sofa gwen walked over and sat by him.

"Rhys im sorry love I've been a bit distant lately"

"Its ok Gwen I knew you would come back if not I would of looked for you i love you "He smiled at her and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Right im going to bed I got work tomorrow sorry I would of stay up later its just .."

"Its ok hun just go I understand"He smiled at her again and Gwen walked into the got into her PJs and climbed into bed.

She woke up in the morning with Rhys next to her,She smiled at his sleeping face,She got up and went to the shower then got dressed in her clothes she wore yesterday because out of all things Jack can do he forgot to drop her off with her stuff,she got her bag then left for work.

When she arrived at the hub she was the first there except from the one man that beat every day to work because he lived there,Jack.

"Hey Gwen um heres your stuff"

"Thanks but one thing"

"What"

"Can you take me home to get dressed this smells"she flug her jacket off.

"Yh sure I just grab the SUV"

"OK"

They arived at the flat Gwen ran into her bedroom

She grabed the first thing that was clean and pulled it on,Jack entered the room when gwen was puting on her trousers.

"Hey get out"She frowed at him.

"Um one thing first"He said as he walked forward,Gwen rocked back as jack cupped her head in is hands.

"What are you doing Jack".

"Just say still".

"Ok but"Jack had already locked lips with her she stuggled for a bit but then started to kiss him back ,they fell to her bed and jumped under the covers.**(im to immature to write the rest sorry)**

**...**

They lay there in gwens bed she lifted her head and rested it onto Jacks chest he looked down at her and smiled.

"I love you Gw.."

Right then rhys opened the door.

"What you doing with my wife get off of her now Jack"he said his name with hate that echoed though his voice.

"Rhys don't its just"Gwen said

"Its just that you thought dear old Rhys he won't find out ,He's not that smart,Infact I'll go sleep with the one man that he finds a threat to our relasionship ."

"Its not like that Rhys"

"No you just felt like a qwicky with ol' Jack here did't you Gwen,Break his heart I bet you said to your self,Its Rhys hell he'll get over it he loves me".

"I do"at this point jack had rolled out of bed and gotten dressed

"Gwen I think im gunna go"

"No jack just wait there"

"Yh wait there while she gets rid of me she'll only take a minute ,Gwen you slag I thought you loved me"

"I DO"She screamed

"But gwen why him out of all the people who could hurt me you picked the worse of them all "

"Because I .."

"You what gwen spit it out"

"I .."

"Gwen for fuck sake just say it" By this time Rhys was red in the face his voice had gained so much volume Jack had to step back.

"Do you really want to know"

"Yes Gwen im asking you to tell me so do it"

she looked at jack,then back at Rhys who was radiating with anger.

"Because I love him"

Rhys looked at her shocked before he turned round and headed for jack.

"You cunt you stole my wife,My life,And even sleeped with her in my own bed im gunna kill you Captian Jack Harkness"

"Rhys no"gwen shouted as she launched her self and pulled Rhys back he shook her off and pounced at Jack hitting him in the stomach he splutterd and keiled over on the floor gwen ran over to him.

"Thats right protected the fucking piss headed cunt"He grabbed Gwen and pulled her off the floor ive had enough of you .he clenched his fist.

"Don't you dare hit me you prick"Gwen punched him in the face and fell to the floor next to Jack.

"I love you gwen"She looked at Jack then sat up and looked at Rhys who was on the floor by her other side looking at them."I love you to jack "

Jack pulled her close to him and kissed her rhy had gotten up by then and grabed a hand full of Gwens hair and pulled her off of Jack.

"I SAID GET OFF MY WIFE"

"you cunt let her go put her down"Gwen was crying as Rhys' grip loosened and she fell to the floor.

He kicked her hard in the stomach and jumped onto Jack taking him by surprise and he fell to the floor Rhys punched him in the face Jack grabed his hand and turns Rhys on his back he pulled him of the floor and shouted in his face"Me and Gwen are gunna go you do anything else to her and I will get Rex to sort you out".He though Rhys back on the floor planted a kiss on Gwens cheek and put her on the bed he grabbed all of her stuff and carred her and her bag he walked out onto the street he notice people where out of there houses looking at the two of them.A old aged man whispered something to his wife and approached Jack as he was puting Gwen into her seat her chucked her stuff into the back seats as the man approach him.

"Um whats happened we all heard Rhys shouting and came out to see what happened is Gwen ok"He said looking at the brused women in the front seat.

"Yh its a long story she'll be ok."

"have they split then"

"who"

"gwen and rhys, have they split"

"yes they had some trouble"

At that point Rhys had come out of the house."Hello Mr Heather"He smiled at him and clunched his fist he punched jack one again to the ground

"Do you ever give in"

"You sleeped with my wife you prick"

The old man face turned to jack"Its your fault that these two have split you should be ashamed what would of made you do it"

"I LOVE GWEN AND SHE LOVES ME"At this point Gwen had woken up and she got out of the car and stood by Jack.

"Hello Mr Heather um are you ok"

"No Gwen this man just told me you two are in love ,The man that ran into your wedding cermony thats right I remember,I was in the toilet and came out every one including my wife asleep,She woke up in the morning couldn't remember a thing about you wedding, the RAF man ,The man that we all thought would ruin that day ,Is it true Gwen do you love him"

She looked at the old man startled

"Well is it"

"Yes it is"

"And how long has this been going on for Gwen"

"Just to day"She looked at old man she had known as her quite next door neighbor.

"Then how do you know Gwen"

"I just do"Jack grabed her hand and pulled her into the car.

"Jack what are we doing"

Jack looked at the crying women by him, He toke her hand and kissed her,Mr Heather knocked at the window they broke off the kiss as Gwen jumped startled by the loud sound the old man glared at her with big sorry eyes. She wound the window down

"I thought you where better than this Gwen"


	4. to home and down

Gwen and Jack arived back at the hub .It was light in there so they take it that Rex was in jack had walked into his office and Gwen went to her desk she looked for Rex and saw him over by the coffee and walked over to him.

"Hey Rex have you put your self into the systems yet"

"Yh about a hour ago now why"

"No reason Jack asked me to check"

"i been running some tests on the house you went in to theres over fifty life forms in there"

She nodded at him her mind traveling back to rhys then something came to mind.

Anwen how much she missed her little girl she was at her Nans while she and Rhys went to work she would have to go pick her up now so that Rhys doesn't get her she called to Jack"Jack i need to get Anwen from Mums"

"ok I come with you we have to tell her Gwen"

"But she might.."

"I know but we have to other wise Rhys will and that could turn bad to worse"

"Ok let me grab my coat see you Rex"She shouted at him

"Later Gwen wait where are you two going"

"Were just to pick up Anwen"

"Ok hurry though incase the world collapses and I'm here all on my own as an immortal man for the rest of my life living on a.."

Jack shouted"Oh give it a rest not my fault I turned you immortal"

"ok ok but you need to check out the house"

jack nodded back at him he waved at them.

"wonder whats up with Gwen."he thought to himself

They got in to the SUV and Jack drove off.

When the arrived at Gwens Mums house she got out and her and Jack went up to the door and she knocked hard on the wood"Her Mum answered the door with Anwen in her hands.

"Oh Gwen hunny come in hello Jack"Gwen toke Anwen out her hands and balanced her on her hip.

"Hey Mum um I have some news do you want the good or the bad first"

"Bad"Her mum said questionably

"Ok so me and Rhys split up wanna know the good news"

"you split with rhys why"

" well the good news is me and Jack are ..um ...were.."

"A cupple"Jack said proudly

"Well I didn't see this happening how why"

"Well me and Rhys had a fight last night I ran to work but Jack toke me back so we could work it out, Me and Rhys made up in the morning I went to work but because I left my stuff there I needed Jack to take me home so i could change we went to mine and ended up umm sleeping together and Rhys spoted us we had a huge fight and I need to pick up Anwen before he comes"

"Oh well you umm really I didn't know that you um you like Jack"

"Yh well you know shit happens"She shifted in her seat

"So hows Rex"

"Hes ok just being rather moody over the whole.."She forgot that her Mum didn't know about Jacks and Rex's immortality

"Um so you two, why him Gwen"

"Because I love him "She smlied at mum who shuffled in her seat

"Do you want a cup of tea you two"

"Yh please, Jack?"

"Yes please Mary"She looked at the tall man standing by her she couldn't believe that Gwen would do this.

"Gwen how many sugers do you have"

"Two please"

"Gwen"Jack wispered to her"I dont think she likes me"

"Jack her only daugher just lost her huspand to a man shes only sleeped with once ,she hates you but it will be ok, she will have to stand for it because I wont leave you ever Jack",Jack went to sit on a chair and pulled Gwen by his side and kissed her lighty.

In the kitchen Mary was hurrying around making tea she looked out to her tall man that had pulled Gwen by his side he kissed her my daughter in there one hour after she had split with her husband and she was kissing another man but they looked happy

Jack toke hold of Anwen and started bouncing her on his knee gwen giggled at him while he started sing to her daughter.

"Whats so funny"

"You Jack your singing to my daughter who looks like she having the time of her life"

"Well im happy shes happy"

He pulled Gwen to him and kissed her

Rhys blew thought the door with Banana at his side

"How many times do I have to tell you to GET OFF MY WIFE"

Mary came out of the kitchen to look at the scene Jack was being punched by Banana while Gwen was backing away from Rhys in to a corner Anwen out of Rhys' grasp.

"Get away from my daughter Rhys you losted her even I can see that"

Rhys stared at his Wifes Mother

"Oh Mary I know but I want my daughter back"

"Rhys no leave me alone"Gwen screamed in her husbands face

"Oh shut it you slag"

"Rhys whats got into you,you where such a kind man"

"You saying it like im dead mary"

"Well give me a minute I'll get there"Jack shouted

"Yh Jwack gwunna hwurt wittle rhysey"By now the Men where face to face with each other.

"Im gunna kill you Jack Harkness once and for all"

"Yh give me your best I just stand here let you get on with it"Rhys grabed a knife out of is pocket and plunged it into Jacks chest Gwen screamed,Mary stood there shocked ,Banana begain to smile and walked over to Gwen

"Your pretty boy ain't here to save you any more"

"Oh really"She said as Jack grabed Banana and punched him in his face

"Gwen call 999 get the police im sick of looking at Rhys"

"Ok "

Her mum stood in the door watching shocked at her daughter tying up her husband with rope, The police arrived 10 minutes later and toke the men when they had cleaned up Gwen bursted into tears and fell to the floor Jack knelt down by her and held her, Mary walked over to her and put her hand on jack's shoulder.

"Look after her Jack I know you love her"


	5. difficulties

Jack put Anwen into the car as Gwen got in slowly trying not to hurt herself her stomach still hurt from Rhys kicking.

"You ok Gwen"Jack asked as Gwen shifted herself in to the seat

"Yh just my stomach after Rhys finished kicking it is been hurting"Jack got into the driving leaned over and kissed started giggling.

"Jack what do we do now"

"Well I reckon we get you and Anwen into the hub and clean you and her up then were check out the house again but make sure the man doesn't spot you on the roof"He grinned at her

"were going on the roof how torchwood hay wait Are we gunna tell Rex"

"Na not now just let him A just to Anwen first"

"ok sounds like a plan even if i cant kiss you on my mission"She smirked

"Dam always one fault better make it all up now"

They kissed before they broke and Jack got Anwen out the jack and Gwen walked hand in hand on the way to the lift but broke off as they begin falling.

"Hay Jack,hay Gwen how was it"rex asked

"Lets just say welcome to torchwood Anwen"Gwen toke Anwen of Jack and went to feed her

"Jack whats up with Gwen"he asked

"Nothing just her and Rhys had some trouble now there split because he went psycho on her"he said

"Oh right that"rex said not convinced

"So found out what the life forms are"

"No but the old man dont seem to see them just knows its wrong up there"

Jack walked into his office to find Gwen cuddling a sleeping Anwen

"You to are a picture I have her while you take a shower"

Right then Rex walked in "So that your daughter then Anwen"

"Yeah this is her wanna hold her"

"Um yh ok"

"In fact can you look after her while me and Jack sort our selfs out"

"Yh sure but im not changing no nappes"

"Rex what happed to knocking"jack snaped

"Jack what happed to I dont give a shit"

"Hay child present"gwen said

"Oh right"He smerked

Gwen walked in to Jacks room

"So find any thing you like"

"No not really"She smiled"Ok so wheres my stuff"

"In the wardrobe"

"Ok thank you Jack I don't know how to repay you"She said while grabing her jacket and walking into the shower room Jack walked in

"Its one thing looking at me with no trousers Jack but come off it"

"No way im having to much fun"

After they where sorted and in the SUV they drove to the house but just around the corner so the man didn't catch them jack looked at Gwen

"Ok you ready to break in to the unknown"

" Yh sure lead the way"She grabed his hand he kissed her quick and lead her to the climbing spot

When they where on the roof Jack lowered him self into an open window after grabed there torches and looked around Gwen spotted something and tapped Jack

"What"jack asked

"Look there must be "gwen said slighty scared

"Fifty five good ol' blue box translatsion count"jack joked

"Ah the Doctor"gwen said

"So we kill them or what"she asked

"Rex"She spoke into her bluetooth" We have fifty five weevles come with the truck"

"Ok should I bring anwen.."

"No leave her at the hub to play with water and electrics yes bring her"

When Rex arived they shifted all the aliens into the truck.

"Right me and Gwen will go in the SUV you and Anwen in the truck"

"jack"rex said, jack laughed

"Grab a rope Rex start tying"

"Ah man"Gwen grabed Anwen and sat in the front of the SUV Jack followed her in

"So thats what killed his sister a load of weevles"rex asked

"Yh by the marks on her thats defiantly it, no question,Gwen are you ok you have been though a lot today"jack asked

"Yh"She yawned"Just sleepy"She lent on him he kissed her head,gwen kissed him in return

"So you two a cupple now"Said Rex leaning against the fell against her chair

"No I just randomly kiss my female team mates and some times the males "

"Yh we are ignore him,really whose the male"Jack looked at Rex,Gwen laughed

"How long for"

"Today"Gwen anwered

"Is that why you spilt it off with Rhys ,Gwen"

"Um no we wasn't going out then"

"So how did you two split then Gwen why"

"Well he found me and Jack in my bed naked so I think that was it"

"Your a mad women Gwen Cooper,and Jack you should really keep your hand to your self around marred women"

"Yh well try my best,but the men are ok right"He smiled at him,Rex gave him evils

"Ya know the first time I met you I thought this would happen you seemed more attached to Jack than to Rhys"

"yh really"

"yh "

"why"she lent over to jack and kissed him

"one thing Rhys would do say something nice to you and you would ignore him if Jack said something nice to you, you would smile at him"

"I guess I did"she smiled,Jack leaned over and kissed her.

"Ok I asked to notes not a video"

"Sorry"She said pulling away from Jack

"Wait Rex can you drive"jack asked with a cocky grin

"Yh why"rex asked

"You can take the weel"They swaped there places and jack pulled gwen onto his lap

"mind Anwen"she put her in her seat

Jack continued to kiss her way down the road to cardiff bay half way down the police court them.

"Um excuse me can I please have you lisense young man"

"Why"

"Because there are two people with out seat belts on" He looked at them "Wait Gwen"

"Andy um what you doing back at the station"Her cheeks went bright red as she suffled in Jacks lap

"You know stuff so um your still sat on Jacks lap"She got down"Sorry Andy"

"Can I ask why because your with Rhys"

"Not any more she ain't Andy"Jack said perky

"Shes my girl now"

"Oh brother"Rex said as he put his head on the wheel

"Um so you and Gwen are together then"

"Yh"

"Why did you and Rhys split Gwen"

" Oh my god I have explaned this so many times first to my mum then to Rex now you"

"It's ok i'll tell him we where in her flat getting her stuff we started kissing ended up sleeping together and Rhys found us"Gwens cheeks went red

"Oh right Um so he found you naked in a bed with his wife"

"Yep"

"And you left him I thought you loved him"

"I did but now I love jack"

"Oh right um this as a warning don't do it again"He smiled and went

"That was .. um so now every one I know is gunna think im some kind of slut that sleeps with her boss, great"

"Its ok I will sort it"jack said


	6. IS IT OK

hen they got back to the hub and had gotten the weevles back in to the cage,(bigger on the inside),They ordered pizza,They sat and watched a film randomly picked from jacks hidden shelf,It was twilight.

"What the it just vampires and warewolfs falling in love with a weard pale girl"Rex snided.

"Yh that and I dont think the werewolfs understands what clothes are for,Get a coat"Jack shouted at the screen.

"Don't you guys it nice in a way,No I give it back what does that bella kid see in the cullen dude".

"Point is a proved"Rex said.

"Right im getting to business".

"What you already done the reports".

"Yh but I have to get new hand guns the rest where destroyed".

"Oh Jack that reminds me I found this"Rex hands him a metal object that looks like a clip on strap".

"Yh i'll look at that Jack"Jack hands Gwen the objects.

"Ok so run tests and..".

"I know do the normal torchwood shit"She turns and walked to her computer.

"Yh that"He walks into his office".

-an hour later-

Rex walks over to Gwen.

"So um found anything".

"Yh I found waves that suggest something to do with the earths movment can you get Jack to come over".

He walks into Jacks office.

"Hey Jack, Gwen found something waves?".

"Oh right coming"He clicked his suitcase and walked out of his office.

"What you found".

"This waves they dont look like anything we found before".

"That no it can be these are extremely rare the only place you find these are no way".

"What Jack".

"Um we may have the old torchwood back".

"How you mean Tosh and Ianto and Owen back torchwood".

"Yes Gwen this object is called I dunno but it works similar to the risen mitten but doesnt kill any one by sucking there life away is perminate like whole life ".

"Oh my fuck how does it work".

"Well I think you have find its center it should bleep and then you say who and then tada,Rex where did you get this".jack asked rex

"Rubbish heep why".he said back

"Gwen get the car were going signal hunting".

They all piled into the car with Anwen on Gwens lap.

"Ya know we should get a baby seat".

"Yh look in the back".

"When did you get that".

"Its hers I toke it out of your car then toke the seat and gave it a new torchwood make over".

"Epic"Rex cut in.

"Shut it Rex"Gwen glared at him.

"I didn't do nuffin".

"No well still I hate you".

Jack laughed but then looked down instantly as Rex eyes borred into his.

They arrived at the site.

Gwen walked around with the rift activity monitor and Jack followed her with the object Rex stood guard.

Suddenly the object started bleeping.

"Quick the button".

He pressed the red button.

"Say the names of the dead to rise"The object spoke in a commanding voice.

"Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato and Ianto Jones".

"Spoken names will be brought back in three hours they will arive at the place they most desire".

"Well that was easy".

"Yh it was".

"Maybe too easy".

"Rex grow up damn Americans".

"Hurtful". jack said

"No Jack even you are annoying".

"Hay no fair".

"Speak of mind and truth my mothers moto".

"Right ok tell your mother thanks".

"Right lets get back to the hub".

"What we gunna do now".

"Um dunno well Rex may as well go home cuz there ain't nothing else to do he can meet the others tomorrow if it has worked you should get some sleep Gwen you look tired".

"Uh no you as well Mr Sleepy Byess for Jackybo".

"Gwen um what are we gunna tell Ianto because last time they saw us you where marred and I was well you know".

"Shit I didnt think about that well sleep on it we cant tell Owen or Tosh eather".

"Deal"They kissed and went to bed.

In the morning Jack and Gwen where drinking coffee when Rex came in.

"Guys I have a question.

"Oh jeez that is".

"Will I be staying at torchwood if so what will I do".

"Um yh if you want you couldt you be a field agent know behind the scenes,Check the place is safe shit like that".

"So where we going first".

"Well first we have to work out who is were well we should get Owen first becuase he was the first I said so where did he hang out".

"Um did he go anywhere but that bloody pub".

"Oh Gwen sometime you just so thick right so we check the pub ok Tosh",

"Um I don't know perhaps a place in town that lil' shop by clarks".

"Oh yh ok there then ,Ianto".

"Probably here if I should think correctly".

"Um Jack when do we start".

"At 11 thats when we asked for them to be back".

"How do you know this".

"Well first its common sense and there also instructons on the back".

"Thats not even a language".

"Yh its alien I had a friend".

"Right so what now".

The sat round watching TV and playing games at 11 o clock the gang went to the pub."Right so where do we look".

"Over there where hes sat"They walked quickly over.

"Hi Owen Harper nice to see you alive".

He turned round started by the voice he had instantly recognized.

"Yh hi Jack,Gwen who are you".

"This is Rex our new field worker".

"Hay so why the nick name".

"ITS MY NAME"he shouted.

"Well stressy dinosaur"Owen smirked"So what now.

They court him up and got back into the SUV.

"Right to the shop of no name and trinkits".

"Ok so then back to torchwood to see Ianto"Jack breathed out.

"What wrong with him".owen said staring at jack

"Nothing just um nervous".gwen said

"Oh right the brought to life again boyfriend got to be a hard nut".owen said sarcasticly

"Maybe u should shut it ".gwen said

"So you been busy".he continued anyway ignoring gwens remark

"No not realy same old same old".

"Hows Rhys, Gwen".owen asked

"How should I know". she choked back a tear

"Oh what happened".

"Differences".jack said quickly

"Oh so who did you get court fucking then".owen asked

"Um um"She looked at Jack"Andy".

"You mean the nearly gay police man smooth move".

"Yh well am single now so".

"Right oh weird spot".

"Shut it Owen".rex chopped in

"Who told you to talk Rino".

"Its Rex".

"Do I give a dam".

"Oh christ I known you for what two minuites and already the bashing has began".

"Well you have that sort of face".

They arrived at the place and went inside.

"So this is where she goes".

"Yh I have seen her in her a lot".

"So where Is she".

"Probably upstairs".

"Ok Gwen, Owen go up there me and Rex will stay down here".

"Right".

The walked upstairs.

"Hello how may I help you".

"Oh its ok theres nothing thanks oh actually have you seen an Asian women her name is Tosh or Toshiko".

"Oh yes she over there".

"Thank you".

They walked up to her.

"Hey Tosh".

Tosh turned around and hugged Gwen"hey Gwen hows it been".

"Weird but im ok now I have my best friend back I missed you so much".

"So hows R.."Owen looked at Tosh and shook his head.

"Oh right so how did you know or even how did it work".

"Well Rex found some alien thing that did something now your here".

"Hey Owen"Tosh hugged him ,He stood there a while then rapped his arms round her.

"Hey Tosh nice to be alive right".

"Sure thing".

"Jack and Rex is down stairs so come on lets go".gwen said

"So whos this Rex person".

"Um well hes Black,Tall,Bold,and can handle a mean battle when needed no good with tec though"She smiled at her they linked arms and went down stairs.

"Hey Tosh ,right now back to the hub to find Ianto".jack said

"Hi im Rex".

"Tosh nice to meet you".

They arrived back at the hub and found Ianto by the coffee he ran up to them and hugged everyone then his eyes locked onto Jack he moved in slowly and kissed him,Jack Kissed back instantly,Gwen walked off into Jack office.

"hey jack been so long".ianto said

"yh so happy our back ".

"No".

"Why you just happy "he pulled him to the side as the others walked off."because I love you".ianto competed

"You what".jack said shocked

"Well theres me thinking it would be returned".

"Yh Just"He ran off into his office.

"Is it just me or did he just".

"Yh he did um yh Rex whats going on there".owen redirected himself toward the new enploye

"I don't know hard time I guess".rex said

Jack walked into his office.

"He just told me that he loved me".he said still in shock

"Jack what are we gunna do we cant just tell him it would break his heart and we already did it once with Lisa he just started forgetting".

"I know but we will have to stick it".

"So what do we do".

"I will act like I do you know cupple here and there".

"No Jack no I cant let you sleep with Ianto not even if its not real I cant let you"He kissed her and smiled at her"I was just kidding but I will have to act like it though".

"Ok only if I get to sleep with you at night".

"Ok deal"They kissed once more and walked out.

"Hey Ianto I just had to sort something out".

"Yh Jack is there something your no telling me".

"No dont be crazy Yan theres nothing".

"Ok well I guess that I need to ask you something Do you still like me".

" yes but maybe a bit less than before it.s been hard only just got over it".He smiled at him the kissed his cheek he looked at Gwen who had turned away.

"You sure you ok".

"Yh fine".

"Make us a coffee would ya".owen asked looking at gwen

he made coffee while then watched another film ianto was sat by jack gwen was sat by Tosh who was also sat by Owen but Rex was sat on his own.

"So whats gone on with Rhys then come on Gwen spill Im very confused".tosh asked

"Right well he found me and someone else naked in his bed so you know just yh".

"Another affair really".owen added

"Um I guess so".gwen said

"But last time I saw you".tosh said

"I know things have changed a lot"She looked over to Jack and Ianto holding hands on the sofa she twitched.

"Im gunna go to the loo"she said and walked off.

She sat down on the sink and started crying then someone came in ,It was Jack.

"Whats the matter Gwen"he said while walking over then cupping his hands round her face.

"You, him I cant do it its to hard jack".

"I know it so ,I just wanna sit with you but we have to until we can tell them ok".

"Ok just don't kiss him please hands maybe kiss no I cant stand it"They kissed for a while then Jack went back in.

"Is she ok".

"Yh she should be fine just um Rhys stuff"he smiled at Ianto and sat back gwen walked in a few moments after when her eyes had lost there puffy redness.

"you ok gwen you seem a bit upset"

"na im ok just stuff you know"


	7. gwen gwen gwen nooo gwen wake up

It was twelve at night the gang was onto there third movie by now Gwen and Tosh were asleep Jack them woke them up and let Tosh go home.

"Where am I suppose to go you sold my house"she asked

"No we kept it but sold Owens and Iantos we also kept"

"Right and Gwen meant to stay "Jack looked at her and smiled

"Well lately she's been sleeping here in the spare room all her stuff is here so she can say"Gwen looked at Tosh

"Yh I got my stuff here I stay plus you won't have any room when Owen has to sleep over "Tosh then looked at Owen who was looking at her

"Are you"She said ,He smile at her

"Why not I dont think theres anywere else"Gwen looked at Ianto and frowed at her self she got up.

"Any of you for coffee"

"Yh ,You lot want any"Tosh and Ianto nodded

"Actually can I have a beer please"Owen asked

"Sure " She walked off dragging a little she grabbed the drinks and sat down after giving them out

" Right im going to go home now night "Ianto said he kissed Jack on the cheek and watched to see if he would react Jack pretended to be engrosses with the film

"Night Ianto "

"Night"The rest of them said

"Right we better be off Tosh as well im beat"

"K"The went

"And then the American left"

"Well where am I supposed to go"

"HOME"

"Right ok night I guess"

He left a little confused

"I can't stick that man"Gwen said forcefully

"Yh that happens when you try taking Jacks job"He smiled at her "Bed time Cooper"

"K ok one thing first"

"What"

"Follow me Harkness"They walked into his room

"Ah I see Miss Cooper"

The next morning everyone was in the hub except Jack and Gwen

"I have never knew Jack to be late before"Commented Ianto

"He's probably still asleep he doesn't sleep a lot"tosh said

"Right yh I go wake the lazy ass hole up"Ianto went off in to his office

"Where's Gwen then"Tosh said

"Its Gwen she's always late Tosh"Owen smirked

"Right well I go make coffee"

"Na let Ianto do it he makes it best"

Ianto walked into Jacks room,Jack and Gwen where still asleep,Jack was lay with his arms over Gwen

"You ..you basterd"Gwen and Jack startled woke up

"How could you I see now thats why you and Rhys broke up Gwen"Ianto said bitterly

"We where going to tell it just we just got you back and we didn't want to tell you quite yet"Said Gwen

"yh Ianto I just umm"Jack added in after

"You just let me come in and let me think you loved me when in reality you been shagging Gwen is it"Ianto shouted in Jacks face

"No Ianto its not like that"Gwen said carmly

"No really how it is then come on spit out the shit Gwen"

"We um"

"I love her Ianto her not that I don't love you but Gwen is different"

"Yh bet that what you told Rhys to Gwen am I right "

"Not the same thing Ianto"She looked at him sharply

"Sure right im going to go before ahhhh"He screamed

Right then the rest burst in when they heard the shouting

"Oh crap gwen"

"Shut it Owen,Gwen really you can be such a bitch sometimes"tosh said

"Tosh no don't think that ,How was I s'posed to know you lot where coming back ,A mouth ago this started its was just right, Then you lot came back and no loving someone who loves you is bad becuase the man was previously having a relationship with a dead man thats all wrong"

"Oh I guess but hes back and you contunue why"

"The same reason it started"

"Which was"

"I love him"

Ianto cringed and walked out

"Um do you guys mind leaving kind of um yh"jack said

"Oh sorry yh we will go now"Owen contunued to stare in disbelif

"Owen can you sort him out please"jack said

"I knew you two where together"owen added qwickly

"How "

"Gwen kept looking at you"

"Sorry dead give away"owen smirked

"Gwen"Jack moaned Owen laughed and walked out

"Oh my god that just happend"

"What"

"Ianto found us out then the rest of the team saw us naked"

"Oh right crap I feel so exposed"

"Jack really everyone has seen you before"

"Yh they have ha, Owens face when he saw you"

"Shut it"She hit him with a pillow and ran into the bathroom

Jack got dressed and went into the hub

"Where did Ianto go"he asked Owen

"He kind of ran out when I said Gwens name"

"Oh right fuck"He ran out

Jack walked around the bay till he saw a man in a suit he ran up to him

"Ianto Ianto im so sorry please..your not Ianto sorry"His cheeks went red as he walked away from the female on his defense she did look like a man then spotted him by jack water jack ran up to him

"Ianto hey im sorry about yh its just"

" I know I just wish it wouldn't hurt so much"

"I know but when you died there, it always was just us it was goin to happen there was no one else that could stop us but i knew all along there was gwen in my heart i know it was wrong to do that i do like you but gwen she just you know different when rhys wasn't there in the house but she was just there all sad still but so full of life ianto there was no other person i was in love with and no danger to fall for there was Rex but no one likes him "Ianto laughed

"Even I hate him and thats saying something"

"Yes it is"Jack grabbed Iantos hand and looked him in his eye."but ianto i do love you but im sorry i love gwen more i think that she was the one i was waiting for but i still have to live on and she dies it will hurt so much yan"

"I know I always thought you would im just happy it was when I was dead other wise"Jack kissed him and drew back

"last kiss for the good man"

"I always thought you would end up with some one who worked in Costas then you would bring out Yans coffee"jack joked

"Yh that woud be awesome thanks Jack I know you couldn't help it I just need to clear my head a but ya know"

"Sure Yan come back in soon though"

"Right yeah"

Jack left and walked into the hub Owen was sat by Tosh they where both looking at Rex who was at his computer jack walked up to them

"Hey guys whats wrong"he asked

"Rex has stole Toshs computer Jack and he wont give it back"Owen said childlike

"Oh thats ok Tosh you have a computer by Gwens its way more high tec ,Info is faster to get on that one Owen why you sat here"

"For one reason and that is beacuse I cant be assed to move"

"Owen medi bay now"

"jeez"

Jack walked over to Gwen

"Hey hun what you doing"

"Um looking at the statements from the hospital to see if everything is ok can you check on Anwen please Jackky"She said while Jack turned her chair around

"Yh sure thing hot diggity"

"Oh please dont"

"What was that"Owen said as he was walking up the steps of the medi bay

"Ohh please let me tell him"

"Yh sure what ever"

"Well when you where gone some group found this huge hole that made eveyone immortal thus turing me mortal well to get info me and Gwen had to get his stuff from this dude who had create this thing well to get it we dressed as Americans and Gwen put on an accent oh my geez I couldn't help but laugh then when on the plane she kicked this agents ass "

"Why"

"Because im Welsh"

"And she poisoned me"

"Right Gwen do it show me your accent please"He gave her puppy dog eyes

"Oh christ I will get you Harkness"

She did the voice then Owen burst out laughing

"What's so funny"Tosh intruded

"Oh nothing Tosh just Gwen thats all"

"Gwen can I speak to you"

"Yh sure "She answered

"Over there please"

"Ok dont follow you guys"Gwen stared at her"Whats up Tosh"

"Um well do you think I should re: ask Owen out"

"Do you still like him"she asked stuned

"Yh I do"She smiled at Gwen

"Right go girl ask his ass out"

"Ok thanks Gwen"

They went back

"What was that about"

"Oh nothing much girl stuff"Gwen looked at Jack and then walked away

"Im going for lunch"She shouted over her shoulder

"Yh im going too Jack"Rex said after she left

"Ah I come to then Tosh coming"

"Right um coffee Jack"ianto said

"Yeah sure thanks Ianto"Jack said as he walked into his office.

Everyone was in the hub after lunch,The alarm went off for the door Rex entered

"Get out"

"Oh leave it out Owen"Jack snarled at him

"Why don't you lot like him"Tosh asked

"One he's named after a Dinosaur,Second he tried to take over Torchwood,Third I hate him"

"Right far goes"

"So Tosh found any rift activiy lately"

"Yh um at an old warehouse not sure what it is but its energy is rising fast"

"Ok Gwen,Owen,Rex come with me Tosh,Ianto look outs"

They got there hand guns and walked ad got into the SUV

"Right Gwen and me round the front and Rex and Owen round the back"Jack announced

"Yh Rexxy with me now come on get a move on"They walked off round the back of the ware house

"Everyone in place Tosh anything suspisous"

"No but a lot of heat coming from inside and the energy is rising but no signs of any life forms"

"K Owen ,Rex after three kick the door down ready one ,Two three"Gwen hit the door with her foot and ran inside with Jack at her heels.

"See any thing Gwen"

"No just light coming from over there"

"Lets go check it out"He talked to Owen though his ear piece"Owen you and Rex in yet"

"Yh but I cant see anything"

"Stay there ok me an Gwen will check out this light we see and report back"He then talked to Tosh"Tosh any readings coming from the light"

"High energy,Rift acivity and no life forms but heat coming from it same as before"

"Ok thanks right ready Gwen where going in"

"Ok"they continued and walked forward towards the light

"See anything Gwen"

"Um not really cover me I'll go in"She ran towards the light

When Gwen got in to the light she saw a huge machine it was made of metal and had large beams sooting from it

"Hello anyone here anyone"She walked up towards the thing

"Here goes nothing"She reached out and touched it

Her fingers sparked and she went flying backwards out of the light

"Gwen Gwen Gwen are you ok Gwen anwser me Gwen"Jack ran towards her

"Jack whats happened Gwens signal went off"

"Um I dont know shes just lay here buzzing her whole body is just vibrating"He started talking to Owen"Owen get your ass over her Gwen something wrong with her"

"Shit ok im coming be there soon just keep talking to her"

"Gwen darling say something,come on please Gwen please say something Gwen please,Come on you can do it Gwen talk please talk"All of a sudden her chest lifted up she was throw forward and flooted in the lips parted she began to talk in a voice that was not hers not even Welsh"Leave me alone,Go back get out"She began to shout "Get out get out get out"Gwens body fell to the floor and thumped down with a loud bang she lay still owen ran over there and sat by her on his knees jack snaped back to it and ran over to gwen and sat down"is she ok please tell me shes ok"

"Im not exactly sure we have to take her back to the hub"

"Ok you drive I will stay in back with Gwen"He chucked Rex the key"Careful butt head dont kill it"owen snared Tosh interrupted"Is she ok please Jack tell me"

"Um we dont know we will take her back to the hub"

"Ok Jack im sorry I didn't know the reading where just.."

"I know tosh it not your fault.


	8. TO THE TARDIS

Jack carried Gwen to the SUV and sat in the seat by her head they got back to the hub and he ran her down to the autopsy table and lay her owen ran over and got out a scanner.

"Jack is she breathing"Jack lent over and tried to hear the none existent breathing and lowering and rising of the females chest.

"No she's not Owen help her please " He said panicked

"Ok check her heart beat" Jack grabbed her wrist and felt for a light thump against his fingers but it wasent there.

"I cant feel any thing Owen help her please"He stood up and grabbed hold of Owen's coller

"HELP HER OWEN"Tosh looked at Jack sank to his knees and calapsed in on himself he wept on the floor owen tried to help him but he bated him off his arm"Go away NOW"He looked up as he said this his face was cheeks and eyes red and large wet tears struck his face he put his head back in his hands and let the rest of his body fall to the floor and Owen walked away from him,He walked back up to Tosh and hugged her as tears began falling down her cheeks the same time that Owens struck his cheek they stared at Jack and walked off to leave him to weep by him self to give him space to sort himself out he got up off the floor and walked over to Gwen's lifeless body he kissed her lips and sat down and toke her hand he sat there

"Should I go talk to him he's been sat like that for four hours straight"Owen asked Tosh

"No leave him to collect him self in fact lets just go home leave him to his thoughts"They walked off and said there goodbyes

Jack sat there and stared at Gwens face

"Im sorry love that this happened but no matter what dont ever forget I love you because I won't ever forget not for one moment"He sat there for a few more seconds, before closing his eyes and fall asleep

In the morning Ianto walked in he went down to the medi bay where Jack was still in the sameway he walked over to him and sat on the floor he grabbed Jacks hand he woke up startled he looked down at Ianto.

"Jack I now its hard but you have to leave her we have to find and kill or get rid of the thing that did this to our Gwen"

"Ok Ianto"

"Ok right you go sort yourself out in the office I will call Owen and Tosh and get them here earlyish ok "

"K"He got up with Ianto he kissed him lightly on the lips and hugged him he slowly walked to his office trying not to think about Gwen.

Ianto grabbed a phone and dialed Tosh's number."Hey Tosh um could you and Owen come her quick we need to find out what did this to Gwen and sort if before it gets worse"

"yh sure Ianto just log onto my computer and keep an eye on that things levels"

"Ok sure thing Tosh"Ianto went to Tosh's computer and logged on the levels where high ,he ran in to Jacks office.

"Jack were going to need some more people to help us with this one, torchwood ain't powerful enough to take this one the levels are high and rising"

"Ok Ianto how many do we need"Jack said quietly

"Um about four more people should be enough to give us a chance"Ianto said urgently

"Ok Ianto on it ,I know some people"Jack got up and went to his phone and started to dialed

Ianto went back into the hub,Tosh and Owen where already there.

"Hey Ianto"Owen said brushing past him

"Hey Owen,hey Tosh ,right Tosh im logged onto you but I dont know what to do can you handle it"Ianto said controllably

"Nothing to hard for Toshiko"She jumped to her computer

"Ok so whats happening Tosh"Ianto seemed to be incontrol none questioned this

"Um well there defiantly large levels coming from there we need more people"

"Jacks on it"Ianto said walked down to the medical bay where Owen was brushing a swab around Gwen's left cheek he poped it in to a plasic zip bag and sealed ,he then grabed a needle and dug it into Gwen's arm he pulled out the blood and toke it out and put it into a freezer,He then grabed a scanner and scanned Gwen's body.

"I running test do you mind getting us a coffee Ianto"

"Yh sure be right back"Ianto walked over to the coffee table and made four coffees for himself and the rest of the team he walked over to Tosh and put it on her desk."Thanks Ianto your a life saver".He walked to Owen and gave him his"Cheers mate".He then walked into Jacks office .He put the coffee onto the table and looked at Jack.

"You ok Jack"He said simpithicly

"Yh soon I will be when I kill that thing"He said quietly,They stood there in silence for a bit then Ianto spoke

"So who's coming then Jack"

"Um Martha,And some one else"

" Who's someone else "Ianto asked

"A friend of mine"Jack smiled

Ianto walked out of the office,Weird nosie filled the hub,Ianto ran over to a large shape that was appearing he stood there while Owen and Tosh came over Jack came out his office and stood leaning against the door frame.A blue box appeared out of no where Tosh Owen and Ianto stood in amazement.A man poked his head round and walked out"Hey Captin"

"Regeneration works well on you"Jack commented as he walked forward.

"Yh well who have we got here"

"Oh this is my team were called Torchwood thats Tosh,Owen and Ianto"

"Hey Tosh,Owen Ianto nice to meet you Jack I thought you said there was six in you group last time I called"

"Um yh thats the problem Rex nothing wrong with him its his day off but Um"

"Our friend Gwen shes" Tosh looked at Jack who was looking at the floor"Ianto take him into his office"

"Ok Tosh come on Jack"He lead him to his office

"Well come see whats you name sorry"She asked as she walked them to Gwens body

"Oh im the Doctor I have some more people in there ,There just sorting them selfs out"

"Oh right well I think you get the picture"Tosh pointed at her a tear fell out of her eye when she looked at her

"Oh im sorry is Jack ok I haven't seen him so upset in years"Tosh looked at him then at Owen

"Gwen and him where kind of together"owen held Toshs hand

"Oh, well I guess we get to work im sorry I never got to meet her"

"Yes she was amazing at this job"Tosh said then smiled at Owen

"Ok right so are the test ready yet Owen was it"

"Yeah I'll check them and tell you"

"Cool so Tosh what do you do here"Tosh looked at the man dressed in a blaser and bow tie

"Well im the tec girl I go over rift activity and search for info you know all that sort of crap"He smiled down at the Asian women as she looked at his clothes he walked over to the blue box and knocked on the door.

"You lot finished yet"

"Nearly"Said a womens voice a few seconds later a women wih unbelievably curly hair stood out, Behind her another women with bright red hair and a man with light brown hair kind of scruffy the women with curly hair came over to Tosh.

"Hey im River that there is Amy and Rory"She smiled as she spoke

"Hi im Tosh that over there is Owen"Owen smiled and waved River she waved faced the Doctor.

"So wheres the Captin you told me about"She smiled at him a wide cheeky smile that reached her eyes

"Hes in his office its been hardist on him"She turned to face me

"How come"Tosh looked at the red haired women who was staring at hetosh looked down she began to talk

"Can I ask what is this place"

"Oh this is torchwood we capture aliens and we help wales sometimes the world not like an every day job I tell you that"

"Yeah i've had plenty of those right so what are we doing Doctor"The red haired women stared at the doctor

"We are gunna kill something that killed a member here but is very strong"

"How strong"She looked questionably at the Doctor

"Well River how strong"River who had walked over to Tosh's computer

"Oh my god Doctor come see this"The Doctor ran up to the women

"Oh christ ok Owen are the test ready yet"

"Just here you go"Owen ran up the stairs and passed him a sheet of paper

"Right so we have a large machine which is feeding of the atmoshere and emotions of this planet bad thing is it shouldn't be its not programed to do that and its making it stronger the only thing I can think of doing is to um mayby if we no so what happens ah got it"He ran over to Toshs computer Jack started walked out of his office with Ianto behind eyes where red he looked at the doctor who walk towards him.

"Theres a way to stop it but it will be extremely hard hope you good with a gun me I won't need a gun only my handy screwdriver"He smiled and then hugged Jack.

"So how do we stop it whats is it infact"Jack looked at the Doctor the Doctor looked at his screwdriver and ran down to the medical walked over to turned on the screwdriver and scanned her body he popped it up and red the writing no one else could see.

"Its a teleport and what ever it is,it's coming though it in large numbers I think if we kill them all of it will vanish but there literally thousands of them."Jack looked at the Doctor then at Gwen he made his way down the steps.

"Are you sure Doctor I need to get rid of this thing I need to save her memory"The Doctor looked at Jack a tear came to Jack's eye as he sat down beside Gwen once again held her hand.

"You really love her dont you Jack I thought you where"

"I was but I dont know what happened it just did and now im nothing nether gay or straght just lonley"Jack looked to Gwens pale face then back at the Doctor who had walked back up to River.

"Right gang we need to go to this place but how oh the Tardis"He ran to the Tardis everyone followed exempt Tosh,Owen and Ianto they just stared

"How are we ment to fit in here"Tosh said staring at the Tardis

"Its bigger on the inside actually it has load of room I could fit a whole race in I did once but it was a squash they ere fat"He held open the door they steped inside.

"Jack you coming"He looked at the sad man sat by the dead women he looked at him

"Yh coming now"He bent down and kissed her head and ran inside the Tardis.


	9. the final countdown

The team where inside the Tardis Jack went upstairs and sat in a room with a bed and a lamp and a desk with paper and a pencel on the light wood desk lay down Ianto came in and sat by his feet.

"Are you ok Jack were gunna sort this thing out it won't harm no one else"Ianto stared at Jack who was now sat against the bed frame.

"Yes I know Ianto but shes still gone we just started now shes gone and I can't help but be held reasonable for her death ".He stared back at Ianto but then looked away towards the paper on the desk.

"Could you pass me the paper please Ianto"He said still staring at the paper.

"Yh sure here you go"He passed him the paper.

"Thanks Yan do you mind leaving I need to think"Ianto stood up and walked out to leave Jack. He walked into the main part where Tosh and Owen where playing pool while the Doctor ran round the circit in the middle pushing buttons ,river went round correcting his mistakes.

"River stop it im doing it right"He said angrily.

"Thats why last time I ended up in a dark room with no food or water, no Doctor your not ,I won't stop making you angry is just giving me hype" She giggled.

Rory and Amy where playing went over to Tosh.

"What are we doing this doesn't make sense"He whispered.

"Um not sure but they have got is sorted"She looked at him.

"Sure so were playing pool while Jacks up there crying because the only person hes ever loved has dies yeah sure were so sorted "He walked over to the Doctor.

"Where are we going"He said to the man who was now waring a Fez

"Um where picking up Martha and her husband"He said to Ianto

"Well ok what should do"He asked

"Well those too keep saying you make the best coffee in wales lets have one of those"

"Where the stuff"He asked

"Over there on that tray darling"river shouted at him

"thank you river"he replied

he walked over and made seven coffees not wanting to disterbe gave them out and sat down.

they arrived at a street in was a long and dark the lamps shone parchly on the concreate ground .people dressed up for the evening walking down doctor came out and went up to the door and knoked on opened and a women stood there with a man at her side walked out with a suit walked towards the door before hugging everyone and sat down.

"so jack what you been up to"mathea started

"you know the usaul"he repled back and smiled at her

"ok doc where we goin"mickey said to the doctor

"well we are goin to a warehouse in cardiff some sort of light thingee"he looked at matha"notice anything diffrent"

"yh i was about to say"she walked up to him and looked at his bow tie"why"

"because there cool"he replyed"right meet the team thats amy that rory thats my wife river"

"your married"she looked at him suprised

"hey well so we better get going"river said as she darted round the controls

"and she can fly the tardis"she smirked

"and im a time lord"she looked at matha and smiled"and im there daugter"

"how your"she looked onfused at river rory and amy

"older i got lost a cupple years a go confusing really right ready lets go"she pushed a button and they flew off

they arived at the warehouse jack got out and went towards the door .he steped inside and looked towards where the light walked towards the light straght faced he got his gun out and the rest copyed tosh screamed

"now"they looked at the light,shadows begain to form and became shapes which walked out the light they were wrinkled tall and a pinky red colour they wore clothes that where gray and well worn they had no shoes on and no toes jack shot at one and the rest of the team begain to shoot the chreacher begain to grow in face crubled he looked destroght he looked back at the doctor who was using his screwdriver to hurt the aliensit wasn't working he looked at jack and just stared

"what are we going to do nothing works"jack shouted over the noise of the guns

"well i toke some scans and it says there made of a metal element they have changed the air around them so they dont die"the docor looked at tosjh it was the first time the women had spoke and she knew more then him about them

"shes good"jack smirked at tosh

"she wouldn't work for me other wise"

"right the guns we need are at the base with gwen because well i didn't think we would need them"owen said

"well great unarmed against a whole race of aliens just great"river moaned

back at the hub

gwens body was lay on the table still and cold in the main part of the hub it was quite then suddley a light begain to apper it was bright a figure walked out the all dressed in dark clothes it had its hood up it walked over to gwen and put something in her hand and walked back into the light the object begain to bleep madly it flew out light it lit the whole of the hub and settled down again nothing happened.

jack was shooting for his life at the aliens tosh was sat with her computer trying to find a way out while the rest of then shoot at the looked up owe was on th floor no one had crawled ovr to him,she looked at jack who kept shooting.

"jack,jack owen look i think hes.." jack ran over to the crying women.

"shit not again right check his pulse"she put her fingers on his neck

"yes but its slow"she looked at jack who was looking away torwards the aliens

"there not even armed how would they"he looed again.

"i think it in there eyes no way to tell like real blink murder except he isn't dead slap him"he looked back at tosh who was looking blinked qwickly

"christ ok i will"he snaped,he slaped owen and his eyes flutered open.

"what the your still alve but how"

jack looked at the man on the floor

"i have no idea"owen told back truefully

the aliens where getting closer to the team,they stood up and started shooting once got shoot but was able to stand upright but screamed as it hit his sholder.

"oh jack,man up"owen shouted "you wont even die"

"it hurts owen just shut it"he shouted back"what we gunna do we left what we needed at the hub and no has there phone sgnal and bluetooth has broken down tosh try sort t please and hurry"

"ok let me try something jack theres a large rift spike of energy from the hub about an hour ago and i looked at the autopsy room shes gone jack"tosh anounced

"shit right guys i think thats this is the end we cant defened our selfor excape we fucked"he said sadly

"great ok well we best go out with a bang"he said grabing his gun and shooting every milli second none of the bullets hitting anything but keepng the aliens at bay from the team river followed him and so did tosh,jack fell to the floor

"i cant even defeat it the one thing that i love and im guuna get killed trying to advenge her"he cryed

"oh jack it doesnt matter that you didnt win at least you tryed"the doctor said coming over to him the alins begai nto grow one touched tosh who fell paralised on the floor then owen fell then ianto. the doctor backd off while rory and amy fell he pulled river back jack stayed on the a light opened and a shape formed it lifted something upp and shoot at the large alien mass the all shape stepped looked up he saw a pair of bergandy converse with black jeans that droped over the looked up and saw her face she laughed at him.

"get off the floor you silly bugger"she giggled

"i thought you where you know"he asked

"well shit happned and now im alive i dont know what happened"she held her hand out to hlp him up they kissed they stoped and gwen looked at the doctor who was staring at her.

"hi im gwen"she said while she looed at him

"what happened we where just about to get killed"

"yh well i found this trnsport thing i drove down her and flashed here hello"she waved a hand sarcastickly at him

"thank you so much you saved us and th world "river said to her greatfully gwen looked at the team and stared fightened

"are they dead "

"no paralised we can treat them back at the hub they will be good as new"jack said

"good no more deaths i hope"she then kissed jack again this one lasted longer they broke when they ran out of breath

"i love you "she smiled at jack

"i love you too"he kissed her again

the doctor coughed "excuse me we need to go"he cut in

"yh sorry right jak how we gunna get back i brought the suv "gwen asked

"yeah so we take the car they use the tardis"he awnsered

"help me get them in then there heavy"the doctor said trying to move ianto

"gwen get tosh will you"jack asked

"right ok god she heavy"she moned"jack"

"yeah"he awsered her call

"where anwen"gwen asked

"shes well shes with your mum"

"ok thanks she will be died pink in that house let go get her"

"ok"they drove to marys house

"hey mum"she looked at her mum

"hey gwen hunny hi jack wanna come in for a cuppa"she smiled

"can i have a coffee please mum"gwen asked

"yeah sure darling you to jack"

"yh go on then"he smiled at the women

jack picked up anwen and put her on his lap gwen sat down by him.

"right so wha do you think happened to me jack i thought i was dead no i ws dead so whagt"gwen wispered

"well i think i dunno maybe some time thing,god bringing,you wasnt ready somthing like that"

"right ok hope everythings ok with tosh and owen and ianto they where out cold"

"yeah well i think there ok now"

they kissed as mary re-entered the room she gave out the coffe and sat down

"how are you love jack told me you where ill this morning"she looked confused at her daughter

"oh yeah i just felt sick thats all better now though"

"right thats good"she smiled at jack

"so jack what did you do today"she smiled at the man in the amaing coat.

"this and that mostly working "they all contuned talking it was getting late

"right better go we got visters soo so best be off"jack said"

"ok see ou hun hope to talk to ou again so time jack"she smild at the man

jack carred anwen into the car and put her n her got into the car aftr she said good lent over and kissed her

"i think she likes me "he smiled wilidy

"wanna go to a cafe"he asked

"sure where to jacko"she giggled

"ahhhh the dolfin"he smirked

"fish and chips sounds beatyful"she smiled

"ahh good that what our getting"

"right where we gunna have them"

"oh i tought over there"

"he pointed to the sea frount"

"sound awsome"she did he american accent

"good"

they stood gwen leaning against jack as he held gwen and had anwen in his other arm.

"this is nice even if they where the worst chips i had ever had"gwen said

"yh well sorry about that"jack said

"thats ok i loved it any way wanna go back to the hub"

"better had ok heres the game we have to get rid of them in under 2 minutes"

"deal ok ready lets go"

they walked into the hub everyone still sat around tosh and owen fully consuse,gwen put anwen to bed and walked back out and stood by jack

"right ready action"gwen kissed jack the team stared at them uncomfortaby and jack pushed her against the wall. ianto and owen were the first out followed by the doctor then tosh the doctors friends follwed after him.

" ground breaking time"gwen chucked

"ok now bed go cooper"


End file.
